


The Boss of Me

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brother Feels, Coffee, Family Feels, Gen, Sleep Deprivation, Spanking, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Malcolm really wants to know what JT’s initially stand for...Will include a none sexual spanking
Relationships: JT Tarmel/Tally Tarmel, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	The Boss of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Ruth from the LJ and Discord Spanking World comm for the idea behind this story and her awesome prompt!

Tally dropped her gym bag hanging up her coat, then headed to the living room. Hubby was home, his car outside, it was takeaway night and she was starving. She called out a greeting as she opened the door, only to be unexpectedly shushed by JT. She glanced in the direction he pointed, towards the couch. She glanced questioningly between JT and the sleeping occupant on their couch.

“I didn’t know we were having a company over, is he staying for dinner?” she asked giving JT a rather sweaty hug.

JT returned the embrace, “I guess so,”

Tally couldn’t contain her curiosity any longer, “why is your boss’s Profiler , Malcolm Bright, asleep on our couch?”

JT gently held his wife at arms length and manfully avoided wrinkling his nose,

“That’s a long story, maybe you better shower and change first,” he said glancing at Bright.

“Wanna join me in the shower and tell me all about it?” she said, not waiting for a reply grasped a handful of t-shirt tugging him towards the open door.

“Yes ma’am,” JT responded meekly as they left the room and closed the door behind them quietly.

8 Hours earlier.

Malcolm Bright slunk out of Gil’s office and showed great restraint in not slamming the door. Which he really really wanted to. But he was on thin ice as it was, someone had had the audacity to complain about his interview techniques. And in the last week he may have misinterpreted a few directives...of the, kid wait in the car, wait for back up...get your ass back here! kind...Oops. Apparently results did not always speak for themselves.

And somewhere along the way Gil had lost his usual indulgence, replacing it with stern dad Gil. Followed closely by a lecture. And oh no, not the angry boss lecture. A telling off as though he were a naughty kid. Now he was on double-probation desk duty for the rest of the day.

Bright glowered as he dropped into his seat, Gil had definitely made that up, double-probation wasn’t even a thing. And to think he’d arrived at work 30 minutes ago bright eyed and bushy tailed, ready for action.

“You good?”

Bright looked over at Dani, who was sat at her own desk,

“Never better, and good morning,” he added with an expansive fake smile.

“You look like shit Bright, did you get any sleep?” She asked.

“I did, thanks,” he replied quickly, the when and how much he kept to himself. Luckily JT arrived as a welcome distraction.

“Good morning James Tiberius,” Bright said cheerfully.

“Good one Bright,” Dani laughed, “ although even if you guessed right he’s not gonna admit it.

“Just give it up Bright.” JT said giving the younger man a narrow eyed squint.

“I’m surprised he’s not tried bribing someone to look you up on the DMV,” Dani said mischievously.

Brights tired eyes lit up at the suggestion, wondering why he’d not thought of that himself.

JT jabbed a finger in the profilers direction, “don’t even think about it,” he warned.

“Relax JT, he doesn’t have access and nobody’d be dumb enough to cross you, tough guy.” Dani placated.

“are the forensics back from those home invasions?” JT directed to Dani.

“Yeah DNA report is in, and fingerprint results due later today. I’m just about to go take a neighbour statement,” she concluded as she handed off some files to JT.

“You wanna come with an’ antagonise my witness?” Dani asked Bright. Then smiled as he did his excited puppy thing.

As if on queue, Gil appeared in the doorway of his office, calling for an update on their case. Nodding when JT got him up to speed.

“Okay, let me know if you need anything from me. And your nose better be buried in a case file kid,” Gil admonished Bright.

Those hand snaked out to snag a folder from the stack on his desk, a foot high pile of closed until further developments case files, lucky him, Bright groaned.

“Guess you’ll have manage without me,” he added with a wistful look in Dani’s direction, “I’m good to work up a profile on JT’s case, right Gil?” He called after the retreating man, and did a mini hand pump yes! when he got a reluctant but affirmative nod.

Tarmel dropped a heavy hand on Bright’s shoulder, “don’t get too excited, don’t even have all the reports in yet. So don’t let me keep you from your files.”

“I’ll be here when you need me,” Bright said with a touch of desperation as the other man went off to the conference room. He opened a random file and started to read, concentrating for all of thirsty seconds before blowing out an exaggerated breath. Right hand twitching restlessly, ok he needed more coffee, maybe he’d make an even dozen before lunch at this rate. Keeping a wary eye on Gil’s office, although logic told him he was allowed a drink or pee break...he assumed.

Lunch time rolled around and Gil was still in full on dad mode, making him go eat with him. Like he couldn’t be trusted to eat a sandwich at his desk. Gil did buy him an ice cream on the way back to the office. Which went some way towards mollifying him, mint chocolate chip was his favourite and he’d had a double scoop. Oh and his umpteenth coffee of the day.

For some unfathomable reason he was having trouble sitting still or making any headway with the case file. He almost knocked his chair over in his hurry to get up when he got the call from JT, he still liked James Tiberius...and wondered if he could nonchalantly enquire if JT’s parents had been Trekkies...

“Dude, sometime today would be good. You coming or what?”

“Be right there,” Bright said hurrying to catch up with JT.

The series of home invasions that had eventually lead to a death, would be something for Bright to sink his metaphorical teeth into. He couldn’t quite sit still and study the reports, but reading and pacing worked too. He finally stopped at the scene of crime board, his back to JT, studying the photos and annotations. He chewed on the knuckle of his right hand, ignoring the tremor as much as he could.

“Are you on something man?” JT asked unexpectedly.

“What?” Bright gave a confused half chuckle, until he noticed the concerned look coming his way.

“Well only my prescribed meds...and maybe a bit too much coffee, and not enough sleep, why do you ask?” He added.

“Dude, you’re bouncing off the walls, doin’ that manic thing of yours, shaky hand, the whole nine yards?”

“Oh,” Bright muttered as he shoved his right hand into his pants pocket.

“How many coffees have you put away? And when did you last get any sleep?” JT asked eying the younger man suspiciously.

Bright looked everywhere but directly at JT, “a few and sometime this week...” he answered evasively.

JT snorted in disbelief, before pulling a chair out from the table and gesturing to it,

”sit your ass down, while I go get me a large coffee and you the biggest bottle of water I can find.” He wrestled the file out of Brights hand and manhandled him into the chair.

“Stay!” He added for emphasis and took his wallet out of his jacket, hung around a chair. After taking some notes out he stuffed his wallet back into his inside pocket. Leaving to get the drinks.

Bright shifted uneasily in his seat, trying to calm down, needing something to focus on. His eyes strayed to JT’s jacket, his drivers license was probably in there? With his name and address. His better judgment nowhere in sight as his left hand dipped into the jacket taking out the wallet. His phone materialised in his other hand, he’d snap a quick photo of JT’s licence. He’d solve the mystery of what JT stood for...but he’d keep it to himself. No harm done.

“Forgot my phone, wanna give Tally a quick call...”

Both men froze in place, Bright caught red handed like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar. Tarmel wondering if there was some logical explanation as he edged further into the room.

“Dude, what are you doing?”

“I...er, nothing,” Bright said feebly, the evidence of wrong doing still in his grip.

JT held his hand out, eyes not leaving Bright’s face, taking in the agitation and dilated pupils,

“give.” He ordered, taking his wallet from the younger man. Bright’s silence erupted in a garbled confession ending in a mumbled,

“I just had to know...”

“Why?” JT asked, tone low, almost curious. The weird little dude looked about to have a nervous breakdown.

“Because...I don’t know, it just seemed really important. I’ve got poor impulse control...”

“Keep your ass in that chair, don’t even think about moving an inch,” JT ordered, before turning to leave the room.

“Please don’t tell Gil,” Bright called after him, frantic, before slumping over the table, taking shaky breaths.

JT returned to the conference room with his coffee and water to dilute the coffee the dumb ass kid had OD’d on. He fetched an empty mug and set it down in front of Bright, filled it and pushed it towards the kid. Nudging his arm until Bright raised his head, eyes red rimmed, lack of sleep definitely and maybe he’d been crying.

“Drink, I want that whole bottle gone before you leave here,” JT said and prodded him gently until he complied.

“Where’s Gil?” Bright asked tentatively.

JT shrugged,”his office, the can...home. Drink your water,”

Bright drank slowly, “aren't you gonna tell him what I did?”

JT topped up the mug, signalling to drink up,

“got a story about a kid and a wallet, wanna hear it while you drink your water?” He watched Bright slump lower in his chair.

“Do I get a choice?”

“Nope. Anyways, once upon a time, this kid spots something in the candy store that he really wanted. He goes home and asks if he can have it. Folks say no, but the kid is persistent and drives his folks nuts askin and askin...”

“Why can’t the poor kid have some candy,” Bright Interrupted.

“Shut up and drink your water. Okay so by this time the kid is really drooling over that candy, he wants it badly. So when he sees his dad’s wallet, well the temptation is too much, so he decided to take the cash to buy that candy, and can you guess what happens next?” JT asked.

“He gets caught?” Bright hazarded a guessed.

“Give that crazy ass profiler a sucker, yep, he gets caught. And then?” JT prompted.

“I’m guessing he doesn’t get any candy?”

“No I didn’t get candy, but I did get it from my pops,” JT said.

“Oh? So this was an autobiographical story, and I’m to draw a comparison with what I did?”

“yep.”

“How old were you and what exactly did you get from your father?” Bright asked curiously.

“About 11 and I got a butt roasting,”

“So, you’re gonna ask your dad to spank me? Won’t he think that a bit...weird?”

“Hell no! Are you crazy?”

“Oh, so you are going to tell Gil on me?” Bright groaned.  
“No! It was my wallet, so I’ll do it.” JT said with exasperation.  
“You wanna spank me?” Bright frowned, probably more sleep deprived than he’d thought.

JT, gripped the edge of the table for support, leaning toward Bright, no way was the little dude gonna wear you down to his level of crazy.

“You get two choices, go fess up to Gil and take the fall out, or I’m offering to punish you myself. There’s no way you’re getting out of this without paying the piper. And you’ve got until that bottle of water is empty to make your mind up or I’ll do it for you” JT topped up the mug and glared at it until Bright picked it up.

“Okay, I’ll take your punishment, and I am sorry,” Bright said before he’d even half emptied his refill.

JT just nodded in response, “you up to working on this profile or do you need to go home?” He asked.

“I’m fine,” Bright said hastily, “I’d work better with a coffee though...any chance?”

“Are you kidding? Just drink your water.” And he ignored the petulant look that crossed the younger man’s face,

“I’ll text you the address and I’ll expect your scrawny ass on my doorstep at 18:00 hours tonight. Got it? He accepted a nod of agreement from Bright before returning their attention back to the case at hand.

At 6pm promptly he was ushering Bright along the hallway of his apartment, into the living room. Edging around the coffee table he perched on the arm of the couch. Pointed at the chair opposite,

“Why don’t you sit,”  
“Where’s Tally?” Bright asked as he nervously glanced around, as if he expected her to pop out from behind the couch or something.

“Don’t worry, she’s at her spin class and won’t be back until 7, so relax, we got plenty of time.” He watched as Bright sat and fidgeted, JT looked at him closely.

“You better not have chugged any more coffee?” He reproached.

“I think it’s not outside of the norm, feeling nervous about what you’re intending to do. And besides, I didn’t have time to brew any...I don’t have instant,” he forced out a twitch of a smile.

JT noticed Bright had at least found time to get changed, dressing more informally. Wearing grey pants and a jumper, sweater he corrected himself with an inward smirk. It probably cost more than his car insurance. The shoes definitely did. Anyways, probably best to move this along if he didn’t want Tally to walk in on them. Not that he kept anything from her, but he’d not had time to decide what he’d tell her about this.

“Okay Bright, shall we do this? You get the same punishment I got from my pop for sneaking money outta his wallet, then we’re square?”

“I guess so,” Bright squirmed with anticipation, “but is it fair that I only get a kid’s punishment for what I did...intended to do?”

“Don’t sweat it Bright, I’ll pay it up, you’ll know you’ve been punished when we’re done. Trust me.” JT nodded.

“Ok.” Bright agreed hesitantly.

“Right then, see that corner over there?” JT said as he twisted around to point across the room.

“Yeah...”  
“Go stick your nose in the corner, you got 10 minutes corner time to think about what you did. Go on,” he encouraged with a firmer tone, watching Bright slowly comply.

“Is this really necessary, can’t we just skip to the spanking part?” Bright asked with his back to the wall.

“Don’t make me come over there,” JT said sternly, channeling his dad,

“turn around and face that corner, then your time starts.” He tactfully ignored the put out sigh from across the room, and set a timer on his watch. Then used the time in-between keeping an eye on Bright, to make sure everything he needed was in place. He patted at a cushion on the couch, then turned and pushed the coffee table a little further away. Then sat just off centre on the couch and waited for the timer alarm.

“Okay Malcolm come here,” he ordered when time was up, holding a hand out to encourage Bright to obey. Gently but firmly grasping his wrist, not reacting when Bright flinched slightly as he was tugged to JT’s side. Then it looked like Bright had committed to getting over his knee, but JT stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“Lose the pants first, then over my lap,” he said and was glad there was only a small hesitation before Bright unfastened and pushed his trousers down a bit. Then JT reached for Bright and helped him get into place over his lap. He took a few moments to make readjustments to get the younger man situated were he wanted him. Pushing Bright’s pants down further, giving him clear access to his backside and the tangle of pants should cut down on any struggle he put up. With Bright firmly settled against him, arm wrapped securely around his waist, JT reached across and retrieved a paddle from behind the cushion. It was a worn leather paddle, which hinted at years of past use.

“Hold onto that for me, I’ll let you know when I need it,” he said as he reached around Bright and shoved it into his hand. And kept alert incase Bright decided to make a break for it, but the response was more low key than expected.

“Is it too late to take the option of confessing to Gil?” Bright groaned tiredly, “and where did you even get this at short notice, or shouldn’t I ask?”

“Borrowed it from my pops, says he keeps it just incase any of us kids need a few whacks. Told him a kid I work with needs an attitude adjustment,” JT said smugly.

“Oh my god,” Bright spluttered as he buried his face in the cushion, “can we get this over with please,” he smothered a whine.

JT made no verbal reply, but swatted Bright on the centre of his shorts-clad backside. It took him a few smacks to find the right rhythm and force. Then covered Brights entire bottom with firm swats, layering the spanks from the crest of his bottom to the tops of his thighs. As he started on the second circuit Bright was making small noises of distress but other than that wasn’t too vocal.

Maybe time to up his game, raising his arm a little higher he landed harder smacks to his right and then left buttock. That got Brights attention finally and a hand shot back to protect this bottom. He caught the hand deftly, pinning it in the small of the kid’s back. And continued spanking, needing to firm up his grip around Brights middle to still his squiring.

“Owww! That’s too hard!” Bright yelped, frantically wriggling,

“Enough! Stop!” he called out.

JT raised one knee so he could shift Bright forward a little, moving the swats lower, were he was pretty sure Bright would feel it most later on, if memory served him. The swats leaving blotchy pink marks were his palm connected with bare skin. That turned the noise level up, and brought an escape attempt on, but he just yanked Bright back into place. Then whopped him twice on each thigh, wincing at the noises of protest that brought, then started to lecture, even as he began the third circuit of spanks. Slowing then down a little, making then lighter.

“Have you learned your lesson Malcolm,? He enquired, feeling a bit weird using his first name, but it didn’t seem quite right calling him Bright when he was in this position. Getting his butt handed to him. Am I gonna have to worry about your sticky fingers kid? You’re like a five year old who can’t think minutes ahead of what you’re doing in the moment.” JT said as he continued swatting at the underside of Bright’s backside.

“Yes! I'm sorry, I won’t do it again, I promise!” Bright wailed as he slumped over JT’s lap, tears streaming as he clutched at the cushion. Still now, except for the jarring movements when JT’s relentless swatting connected with his bottom.

“Okay then we’re almost done, just pass me the paddle kid,” JT held out his hand. But all he got in response were noisy sobs, so without releasing his grip on the younger man JT reached over and grabbed the paddle.

“No,” Bright sobbed, “don’t, you said we were done...”

“Sorry kid, almost done. In my family stealing, taking something that isn't yours, without permission, well it gets you 5 swats of the paddle on your bare backside to drive the lesson home.

And this is way over due coming, then he made short work of getting Bright’s underwear down

Bright balled loudly as each of the five firm swats from the paddle landed. All delivered to the fleshiest part of the younger man’s backside. Then JT gently eased the shorts back into place over the red marks left by the paddle and his hand. JT rubbed Bright’s shoulder and patted his back as he cried, trembling over his lap. Finally the sobs eased and Bright seemed to be getting restless still draped over his knee.

JT helped ease the teary younger man upright, turning away slightly, giving him time to fix his pants. As Bright eased himself down onto the couch, sniffling softly JT retrieved a box of tissues for the coffee table and thrust them into Bright’s hand and then plumped back onto the couch next to him.

Ow! Take it easy,” Bright whimpered as the movement jarred his sore behind, “I’m so tired,” he whined and blew his nose noisily.

JT slide an arm around the younger man and encouraged him closer, feeling Bright lean into him, the sniffling tailing off,

“I guess this means I’m sharing dad status with Gil, you are one lucky kid,” he chuckled.  
“No it does not! And I hope you return that evil paddle back it’s owner,” Bright pouted, squirming to ease his stinging bottom.

“Was thinking I’d stow it in my locker at work...or see if Gil wants it on loan,” TJ smirked.  
“That’s not funny JT,” Bright whined petulantly as he continued to fidget, trying to get comfortable.  
“Man, it’s pretty funny, but I guess I’m stuck with big bro status.”  
“Oh shut up,” Bright muttered as he used JT’s ample chest as a pillow and let his eyes drift shut, just for a second.

Ten minutes of companionable silence drifted by until JT heard his front door being unlocked, so it was time to pack Bright off home. The kid seemed to of drifted off to sleep for a few minutes so he shook him gently, coaxing him awake. Well that was the plan, but apparently Bright had other ideas and continued to snore softly against his chest. By the time Tally entered the room he’d pried Bright’s fingers out of his t-shirt and eased him down onto the couch. Letting him sleep, covering him with the throw from the the back of the couch, tucking it around him tightly, didn’t want him rolling off.

Shushing Tally, as he gestured to the sleeping Bright.

“I didn’t know we were expecting company, is Malcolm staying for dinner,” Tally asked  
“It’s a long story, but I guess so, don’t seem to be able to get rid of the annoying little dude,”

Tally wrapped her arms around JT’s neck,”you can tell me all about it while I shower, while we shower,” she smiled at him seductively.

“Yes ma’am,” JT replied as she hauled him out of the room.

###

Bright sat cross legged in the chair opposite the Tarmels, precariously balancing a tray of food on his knee, while trying to avoid fidgeting too much. Thankfully after an hours sleep his backside wasn’t as painful as it had been. But it still took some effort not to pace around the room rubbing his sore bottom. Although he wasn’t sure why he bothered fighting it, seemed like the world and his wife knew he’d been spanked.

“Malcolm, your not eating, your dinner’s getting cold,” Tally gently chided.

“Oh, right,” he muttered, wishing she’d stop sending sympathetic looks his way.

“If you clear your plate I might see my way to letting you have a coffee,” JT interjected.

“Really?” Bright perked up, picking up his fork stabbing a piece of chicken.  
“Sure, I’m a reasonable guy,” JT said agreeably.

When the meal was done Tally went off to the kitchen to fix coffee and desert. As soon as the door closed Bright was up giving his bottom a few quick rubs, trying to ignore the look from JT that followed him.

“If you’d just told me your name, none of this would of happened, why the big secret?” Bright complained grumpily.  
“Because that’s need to know, and you don’t. So drop it,” JT added with a hint of or else in his tone.  
“James Tiberius it is then,” Bright muttered as sat back down gingerly.  
“Corner time,” JT stated flatly.  
“What?”  
“Your corner, 10 minutes. Move it!”  
“But Tally...what’s she gonna think?” Bright whined indignantly .  
“She’ll think you’re on a time out,”  
“No..you can’t...”  
“You’ll be in the corner or over my knee, your choice kid?”

###

Tally was curled up on the couch next to JT, polishing off her vanilla cheesecake, “after you’ve had dessert I’ll drive you home Malcom,”

“Thank you Tally,” Bright answered politely from his corner, as he rubbed him bottom.

The end.


End file.
